Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a micro-electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic chip and a method of fabricating the same.
A stable supply of ground voltage is an important consideration in designing most of electronic circuits (especially, RF circuit). For GaAs and Si wafers, a back-side via hole process can be easily performed, and thus, the ground voltage can be supplied to circuits, which may be integrated on the GaAs or Si wafer, through a back side via. However, there is a technical difficulty in performing the back-side via hole process to a wafer made of a rigid material (e.g., SiC). In addition, the back-side via hole process may cause a stress that is applied to a top surface of the wafer and deteriorates characteristics of devices.
A fast thermal emission is required for a power amplifier or a power semiconductor. However, if a wafer is formed of a material having high thermal resistance, there is a difficulty in realizing the fast thermal emission property. Furthermore, the wafer is formed to a thickness of about 100 μm to avoid technical problems in a back-grinding process and a wafer handling, but such a large thickness makes it difficult to achieve the fast thermal emission property. Meanwhile, in electronic circuits (especially, RF circuit), an area of active devices is about 10% of a total chip area and is much smaller than that of passive devices.